the legend begins
by the water omega
Summary: A young man is thrown into a world he never could imagine- discontinued


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character other than those of my own creation, (but I wish I did.)

From the Dawn of time there has been the Omegas, living beside mankind, watching protecting, guiding, learning. When these Warriors die they are reborn and the cycle begins again. 6 elements, 6 omegas, 6 fighters defending the earth from evil. These six young fighters defend the earth with the help of their elemental powers. The 6 elements and their animal guardians are what give the omegas their power. they lend them their power, their life force, their strength. But they protect not just earth but the other realms, the worlds next to worlds. This is the story of one boy and his journey to become an omega, for the omegas are far from immortal, the die and the power is transferred to another, this is his story.

---------------------------

"Damn I'm bored!" He said for the 10th time in 4 minutes. "I know so shut the hell up Zach!" stacey yelled, glaring at her brother as they walked home. Zachary Silvercreek, 15, joiner at Landon High-school. Walking home with his little sister. although everybody says that they look so much alike he doesn't think so. But that is other peoples problem. As his sister talks about her day he retreats into his head.

"Look Out!" a voice shouts. He looks around and asks his sister if she heard anything. "no" "are felling alright?" she says with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine, just thought I heard something" he shrugs, and continues to walk.

All of a sudden a great blast of fire jumps out of nowhere. The force of the blast throwing him to the ground, "Zachary!" he hears his sister yells and he follows her gaze. He sees an older man attacking a young women with blasts of fire and she counterattacking the same way. Before he had time to think he runs out to help just as the older man knocks the girl to the ground. "Hang on I am coming to help!" he shouts. The women looks over and yells something he can't hear as the older man throws the attack meant for her at him. Zach stopped gazing wide eyed as the flames engulf him. But some how he is unhurt. As the flames diminish he sees a blue creature winding around him. He gasps as two beep blue eyes meet his. "You're that voice I heard." he says. "Yes, I am your guardian spirit, My name is Dracson" the great dragon replies. Zach thinks for a minute staring into the deep blue eyes of the beast before him. He can't help but think about how deep and bottomless the eyes seem like the eyes of one that has lived for decades, he pushes those thoughts from his mind "will you fight beside me?" "Yes" "then Lets do this" he says as a great ball of fire rushes at him again, but this time Zach is prepared.

---------------------------------------

The Young women's name is Lora (thought zach doesn't know that) is lying there watching this whole thing happen, her first thought was of fear as her foe threw his attack at the stranger, she went from fear to relief to joy. She stared as the young man spoke with the dragon and decided to fight as her foe launched yet another attack at the stranger. She watched as the spirit dissolved into the young man as he dodged the attack and launched the attack of his own. She had never seen this young man before. She thought that the water Omegas , for that was what he clearly was, were wiped out, the only one left was master Zushu. But this young man clearly was a water Omega. After the older man realized this he quickly vanished.

"Are you all right?" Zach asked. "Yes I am fine." she replied. She watched in wonder as the great blue dragon reappeared, "you have done well master." "thank you for your help Dracson."

--------------------------------------

Then as suddenly as he appeared he vanished melting into the tattoo on Zach's forearm. "Who are you?" the girl asked, "my name is Zachary Silvercreek, who are you?" "my name is Lora, thank you for your help water omega", "wait what did you just call me?" he said, "you don't know what you are do you?" she asked. "no I have no idea what just happened, can you explain it?" "Take my hand and all your answers will be answered." Stacey watched as her brother fought the younger gentle man and spoke with the young women. Then in the blink of an eye both the women and her brother vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I know that there is no naruto in this chapter, there will be latter on, just getting some background down.


End file.
